The Dark Legion Rising
by BTSpeakers
Summary: Dozens of kids are abducted on Halloween night to be raised up as Voldemort's elite squad. During training, Harry shows his potential as the most powerful wizard and when Voldemort makes him the heir of Slytherin, he is more powerful than ever, and as he uncovers the truth, can even the great Voldemort stop him? AU DarkHarry WARNING!ON all continue on further notice HPHGDG
1. Prologue : The New Age

Hey guys, so its my first fanfic, read and enjoy!

Non betaed story so if you want, do it!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah so yeah READ AND REVIEW!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prologue : A different Halloween night

Halloween night 1981

James looked at Harry and smiled. His boy was growing up and he was proud that he was the father of Harry. Lily walked in on James sitting on the floor playing with a toy broomstick Harry had gotten for his first birthday.

"James, are you the one year old or Harry?", Lily asked questioningly at her husband. James grinned sheepishly and let go of the toy broom.

James pouted, "Can't a man have his fun with his son?"

"Certainly can't act like he is the son." Lily retorted and turned back to the kitchen, "Padfoot and Wormtail are coming soon, you should get ready." James's face brightened at the thought of his fellow Marauders coming.

"Can't wait till they come!", said James as he hurried to grab some decent clothes from his wardrobe upstairs. Lily sighed and went back to the kitchen, James never grew up completely. DING DONG! The doorbell rang and Lily hurried to greet their guests, as she threw open the door she was confused. There was no one in sight.

"Sirius? Peter?" She stepped out tentatively onto the porch. She scanned the neighborhood and her porch but no one was in sight. That's when she heard a low growl and two pairs glowing eyes staring at her from the near forest. Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it in that direction.

"Lumos!" As the light beam streamed towards the eyes, a huge dog with a rat on its back bounded out of the forest straight onto the porch.

"Surprise!", Sirius yelled as both Peter he transformed back into a human with a goofy grin on his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill you Sirius Black!" Lily screeched.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, you guys settle down, let me get dinner ready for you guys" Lily directed them towards the living room.

She patted Peter on the shoulder and said " Be right back, I'm calling James down." Peter flinched at contact and Lily wondered what was wrong, her friend was acting real jumpy today.

"James, your friends are here if you are done changing into thousands of different outfits!"

"Alright! Jeez!" James came bounding down the steps and ran straight for the living room.

"Wormtail, Padfoot!" he greeted them heartily along with playful punches. Peter was looking positively sick at James greeting. James looked carefully at his friend.

"What's wrong Peter? You sick?" he asked worriedly.

"No no, I'm fine." Peter squirmed under James' stare, "Just feeling a bit tired recently."

"Oh that's alright, a bit off Firewhiskey should wake you up eh?" James winked at Peter.

"Talking about Firewhiskey, I brought a gift for you guys." Peter brought up a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"No way Wormtail, that's a really good bottle of Ogden's! Let's drink!" Sirius grabbed the bottle and popped the cap. As Sirius poured three cups of Firewhiskey he looked up and called out to Lily.

"Want a cup of Firewhiskey?"

"I'll pass, going up stairs to bring Harry down!" Lily yelled back.

At the name of Harry, Peter gulped loudly causing James and Sirius to look at him.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you today Peter?" James looked at his friend then at Sirius.

"Erm...", Peter squirmed in his chair, "Nothing?"

"Well this is definitely the part when I toast to Harry's health!" Sirius said to get rid of the akwardness. The three friends toasted and drain the cup, all except Peter.

"Why didn't you finish it Peter?" Sirius hiccuped.

"Well….." Before Peter could finish, both James and Sirius passed out immediately on the sofa. "That worked well," Peter finished the sentence. He looked at his long time friends one last time with sadness in his eyes, but he feared the Dark Lord too much to help them.

As Lily approached Harry's room she remembered about the cookies in the oven.

"James, get the cookies out of the oven or it'll be burnt!" Lily yelled downstairs but there was no reply.

"James?" She walked downstairs quietly. Was this another prank? As Lily rounded the corner into the living room, she saw Peter standing in the doorway. "Hey Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter replied sadly, " Everything." He raised the bottle of Firewhiskey and smashed it onto Lily Potter's head. He dropped the broken bottle and ran for Harry's room. So far everything went smoothly and if all was well, he could be away from Voldemort unharmed by morning. That spurred Peter into running into Harry's room and scooping the child up and jogging to the Apparition point. He let a single tear slide out when he saw a toy broomstick zooming around on the floor.

"Sorry I'm ruining your childhood….."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Across magical England, dozens of homes were broken into by Death Eaters and young children kidnapped by the minions of Lord Voldemort. If they resisted, they would be killed. Most of the children were stolen, rather than forced abduction. It was the start of the new terror. The Death Legion.

Thank you for reading my first fanfic ever!

Please review, please give constructive reviews!

I will churn out chapter 1 soon!


	2. Chapter 1 : The Golden Mask

As I told you , Chapter 1 did indeed come out quick.

Thanks to **NorwegianWitch** for reviewing!

Wow, did not know the Fanfiction community was so active, I was wondering when I first uploaded to when people would find this story... Anyway thanks for the support!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah so yeah READ AND REVIEW!

Well enough babbling here is Chapter 1!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1 : The Golden Mask

Marvolo Mansion 1986

"Hey you! Neville! Follow closer! We don't want potions lab to get wrecked again" Lucius Malfoy yelled at his students. He glanced around to see Harry staring at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" He was especially wary of Harry as Voldemort favoured him and Lucius wanted to stay on his Lord's good side.

"Sir, I'm done already and I was wondering what I could do." _This kid is great at potions_ , Lucius thought as he walked towards Harry to check his cauldron. Sure enough, the Confusing Draught was brewed perfectly.

"Fill the vial up with the potion and you are excused for the day." Other students glanced up in surprise at the speed Harry had completed the complex potion. They quickly glanced back at their own potions to prevent mistakes as that would cause the entire cauldron to empty magically and they would have to redo the whole thing. Harry glanced up and waved goodbye to his classmates and walked into the long halls of Riddle Manor's training section. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around abruptly.

"The Dark Lord tells you to meet him in his chambers", Lucius poked his head out from the door and looked at him directly into his emerald eyes, "Congratulations." Harry's eyes brightened and turned around again, his long robes flowing behind him. What happened that let Lucius congratulate him? As he pondered over his thoughts, Harry walked over to his chambers and put his potion books on his bookshelf. He was leaving when he noticed a dark blue colored robe on his bed and a note.

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Wear these robes to meet the Dark Lord,_**

 ** _you'll look dashing in these._**

 ** _Love, Bella_**

 ** _PS. You HAVE to wear them_**

He immediately tried on the new robes. They fit perfectly and felt smooth and silky on his skin. Harry pocketed the note and strode out the door towards the Dark Lord's reception chamber. He couldn't contain his excitement and curiosity and burst into the room without knocking once.

Voldemort and Bellatrix were having a deep conversation before a excited boy smashed through the doors and bounded into the room. Any other Death Eater would have immediately felt the Crucio curse until he was half dead, and then the Dark Lord would have killed him. But this was no normal Death Eater, this was Harry, the keystone to all their future plans.

"Father! Bella! Why did you call me in here!" Harry beamed up at them.

"Harry, be quiet for a few more moments as I finish up strategizing!" The Dark Lord glared down at the six year old, it was a glare that would have most people grovelling at his feet, but this particular child ignored it and pouted at him. Pouted at him! He was the most feared Dark Lord in a century for Merlin's sake. The nerve of this child, Voldemort thought, but it does look quite endearing. For a couple of seconds Voldemort actually thought more like a human instead of an emotionless monster.

"My Lord?" Voldemort looked up and realized he was staring at Harry with Bella watching. He immediately straighten up and replied to Harry.

"Fine. We'll talk about your stuff first, since it is also equally important. Bella, bring the gift." Bella nodded and walked towards a sofa ladened with wooden boxes. She picked up the topmost one with intricate carvings of serpents on the ebony box. Her fingers held it tight, afraid to drop it, as it was the boy's most precious gift to date. Voldemort beckoned with his hands and Bella handed it over, putting down the handsomely decorated box on his hand. He leaned forward and looked at Harry.

"Harry, Lucius and Bella tell me you have been excelling in your classes and passed my expectations. Your level of competence in all areas have hit a level to where I would like to give you a gift. Harry, you must know that your are the first to reach this level of skill and so you will be rewarded. This gift will change your world. Open it." Harry was hesitant, but when Bella gave Harry a look that was like you-better-open-it-or-you're-screwed, he reached up and plucked the box from Voldemort. The Dark Lord leaned back on his chair and chuckled. Tentatively, he slid open the wood top and he gasped out loud. There was a golden mask inside that conformed to his face when he placed it on.

"There are many charms placed on the mask to protect you and give you enhanced hearing and eyesight when you want it. Also, I believe the mask is golden, which indicates that I chose you, to become the leader of the squad." Voldemort looked at the boy. "You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Is it the Death Legion or something like that?" Harry whispered, scratching his head.

"Indeed. When all your friends achieve your level of skill right now, they will also become members of the Legion, but you Harry, you will be their leader."

"Is that why my mask is golden? What are other mask colours?" Harry ran over to the stack and tried to open many of them, but none would budge.

"Tsk tsk. Harry you should know better than now, don't go around opening other peoples gift! But if you must know, my Lord has charmed them to only open to your touch and his, so that no curious Death Eater would open them accidentally." Bella looked at the young child and smirked at him. "It also matches your dark blue robe. You look handsome" Harry giggled at the thought that he was handsome. "What should you say to your father?" Bella inquired Harry.

"Oh Father! Than… I mean, I deserve this. I earned this." Harry said the last sentence with vigor. Voldemort smirk approvingly at Harry when Harry caught his own mistake. He had long taught them to not thank him. Before, they kept thanking him for every small thing he did or gave them, as they heard Lucius and Bella both thank him for stuff. The Dark Lord felt that it was so annoying and finally told them the reason to stop thanking him. He told them one day, "Kids. I do not require your thanks, do you know why? Everything here is earned, not given."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright guys! End of the first official chapter! What will happen to our young Harry now?

Thank you for reading and plz review!

Don't know when chapter 2 will come, but soon, probably within the week!

P.S. Tell me if Voldemort, Bella, or Lucius get out of character to help me improve this fanfic!

Oh, and if you are wondering why Voldemort said "Death Legion" but the title is "Dark Legion", don't worry, it is no typo...


	3. Ch 2: The Botched Session and New Member

Hey guys! this is chapter 2! Came out shorter and faster than I expected and the plot went in a different direction too… But anyway this is the newest chapter with a new character introduced!

Thanks to **emthereble** for reviewing!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah so yeah

READ & REVIEW !

time for the story!

ooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: The Botched Session and New Member

Marvolo Mansion 1989

"Reducto!" Harry yelled at a training dummy and it instantly exploded.

"Well done, Harry. Try it on this bigger one." Bella instructed him and Harry nodded.

"Reducto!" The spell hit the dummy and the dummy flew to the other side of the training grounds but never exploded.

"Well Harry, looks like we'll have to work on this spell." Bella looked at Harry and he sighed.

"Why are my spells so weak? I suck don't I? I don't deserve to be the leader." Harry sat down on the padded floor. Bella was actually secretly impressed that a nine year old could even perform that spell at all! Hogwarts students started learned basic spells at eleven, so if you think about that it was a bit scary. But nevertheless, these were not normal children. They to be trained into Voldemort's most elite group of killers.

"Harry," Bella kneeled down to his level and said, "you don't suck. All you need is a bit of practice and you'll be fine in no time! Many of your mates aren't even at the level for initiation into the Legion. You'll be fine, come on get up. Try your Full Body-Bind curse on me." Harry stood up with new determination in his eyes. Yes he could do it. He could do all things if he put his heart to it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bella immediately froze mid-talk and fell to the floor with a thump. Harry laughed as Bella's eyes went up and down indicating that she was trying to nod her head in approvement. The training was going well enough for Harry, but he felt a sense of loneliness, even though Bella was nice company, he missed the days where there was other kids that could talk to him. He sighed out loud, and Bella looked at him questionly.

"Oh its nothing." Harry turned around and trudged out, but Bella knew there was something wrong.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco Malfoy was a natural at potions as his father was the teacher, but in spellwork, he was only a teensy bit above average. That's why when he was called to meet the Dark Lord in his reception chamber, Draco was scared. He wondered if his spellwork was the cause of this meeting, he steeled himself for heavy reprimanding about not working hard enough. Draco cleared his throat and knocked once on the heavy oak door. Upon touch, the door silently swung open and Draco gulped. Both the Dark Lord and Bella was there. Not good, considering that Bella was his spellwork teacher. This was going down, hard, Draco thought as he walked in front of the Dark Lord and gave him a small bow. Voldemort glanced down on the boy and spoke clearly.

"Draco, I expect that you are wondering why you are here? Yes?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco bowed his head. Voldemort gave a little chuckle.

"There is no need for formalities here Draco, just call me sir if you have too," Voldemort cleared his throat and looked Draco directly into his eyes, "Do you have anything to tell me about your spellwork lessons?" Draco shut his eyes prepared to say what he had to.

"Sir, I'm so sorry but my spellwork isn't as good as you would want, please just give me a bit more time, I really can do this please sir, don't do this, I swear I'll improve!" Draco sped over the words and was trying to blink out his tears that were forming with each word.

"Don't do what? I never said anything about doing anything to you." The Dark Lord smirked at the child, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Erm.. sir, I was expecting you to send me home without completing my training. And then I would never go on with my friends." Once again Draco was trying very hard to blink back all the tears. To his surprise Lord Voldemort laughed out loud and tried to stifle it with his cloak and hand. Even Bella was trying very hard to contain her laughter. What did I say to make them do that, Draco thought as he looked at them curiously.

"You aren't going to be expelled Draco, quite the opposite," Voldemort got back into serious mode quick, "Bella, hand me the box." Again, Bella took the topmost box, which was the second box until Harry's was taken. It was a white ebony box this time, with patterns of daggers and snakes crisscrossed. She handed it to her Lord, and stepped back behind his chair.

"Draco. You have to understand that even though your spellwork is only above average by a little nick, you have lots of potential. You could become a great wizard someday, and your ability at potions at this current age is quite good. That's why I'm inducting you to the Legion right now." Draco's jaw dropped, to say that he was shocked would be an extreme understatement as he was only starting to comprehend what Lord Voldemort had just said to him.

"What.. You mean… No.. So, I'm the first to make it to the Legion?" Draco finished his stuttering sentence up with a question and looked up into the Dark Lord's red eyes.

"Sadly, not, you are actually the second, but that is still quite an achievement." Draco stared up.

"May I ask who the person is? Is it Harry? No wait. Don't tell me. It's Neville! Isn't it? He's been missing for some periods and he doesn't tell us what he was doing." Voldemort smirked, and replied.

"The answer to your questions, I won't tell you. Why don't you open up the box?" Draco immediately obeyed, sliding open the cover and he too, like Harry, gasped. It was silver one, unlike Harry's, but it was beautiful nevertheless.

"Well, if you are done admiring your mask, might as well go back to your quarters for a good night's sleep." Bella said glancing at the door.

"Good night sir, Bella." Draco gave a little bow and turned on his heels scurrying away from the room, but he couldn't help hearing Voldemort say,

"Well, well. Phase 1 complete."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was angry. Very angry. He was on a scouting practice session in the woods out the Mansion when a couple of stupid Death Eaters on patrol decided to have some fun blasting trees. It just so happened when they were practicing offensive spells they hit the tree that Harry was scouting for Bella, the whole point of the practice. Find Bella and you win. Harry had managed to jump off the falling tree to the next one when a large branch snagged his dark green robes and pulled him down with the tree to the Death Eaters. Oh shit, was all Harry thought as he slammed into the ground, knocking his breath out. Knowing it was Death Eaters, it took a couple of moments before they realized their was a boy lying in front of them.

"What the hell? Who are you kid?" The Death Eater pointed his wand in what he thought was a menacing way. Harry chuckled coldly behind his golden mask and dusted some leaves off his robe. He turned around and gazed at the two Death Eaters.

"I was hoping you could forget I was here. Let's keep this a secret shall we?" From the corner of his eye he saw Bella running over to him as she saw the tree fall down. Harry did a shooing motion with his hand to tell her that he could handle this situation.

"Who are you telling off kid? Not spying on the Dark Lord are you?" The Death Eater laughed. "Do you think you can save your friends life? Nope. But first, we are going to have a bit of fun with you before I let you go. Ever heard of Crucio?" The Death Eater added with a wink.

"Ever heard of Obliviate?" Harry smirked beneath his mask. This was his first accidental mission and it was more than extremely easy as Death Eaters are usually even more stupid than Aurors, only the Inner Circle were more smart. The other Death Eater who hadn't spoken finally spoke.

"Like you could do that spell. I'd be suprised if you do the Unlocking charm on a door without a lock," the Death Eater sneered, "Time for the fun to start. Cruc…" But before he finished the sentence, Harry's spell already hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater's wand flew right out of his grasp and onto the trees.

"How dare you kid? Petrificus Totalus!" As the spell zoomed towards Harry, he sidestepped it easily and cast his own spell.

"Reducto!" The jet of light slammed into the Death Eater smashing him into a nearby tree and knocked him out. Now the wandless Death Eater was afraid, not only he beat the both of them in a duel, he looked ready to kill them too. His green eyes had just a slight tint of red in it.

"You were wondering what I could do right? I never tried out the Cruciatus before." Harry laughed at the Death Eater's reaction. "Not afraid are you?" The Death Eater slowly backed up and gulped, there was no telling what this kid was going to do. He grabbed his belt and threw it at the kid before turning and running towards the Mansion to call for backup.

"Where are you going? We didn't finish our talk yet! Fine. Incarcerous!" Thin black ropes shot out of Harry's wand and sped towards the escaping man. They reached him quickly and without much struggle, had him bound and gagged.

"Now we can talk, not that you'll remember much later." Harry added the last part with glee. The Death Eater looked positively sick and kept trying to get out of the ropes.

"Alright, enough talking. Obliviate!" The spell hit the Death Eater and his head lolled back. Harry snickered at the sight and went back to the other Death Eater by the tree. He dragged him all the way to the other Death Eater dropped him down. Harry Oblivated that Death Eater and chuckled. It had almost been too easy to do all that.

"Relashio!" The ropes holding one of the Death Eaters immediately disappeared.

"Bye guys, nice day." He muttered as Bella came hurrying over. "What? These stupid people messed up the whole session! And it was my first outdoor session! Bloody hell!"

"Now, Harry, it's quite alright, you also got your first real life fighting session! And I must say you did brilliant! The taunts to make them angry, the dodges, it was really good!"Harry smiled a bit at the praise, but he was still generally angry.

"I won't forgive or forget this incident. These Death Eaters will pay! Who are they?" Harry stomped on the ground like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"I actually don't know, these guys are just some Death Eater wannabes, don't worry about them." As Bella directed him back to the Mansion, she shivered inwardly at the fact that a nine year old was already adopting the ideals of Voldemort.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

" _I never forgive, nor will I ever forget_ " - Lord Voldemort to his Death Eaters

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well thanks for reading it up!

Give some more reviews please, I would love more support!

Message me if you have any fun ideas that you want in the story!

Chapter 3 will turn up within the week so keep checking! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 : Curse Gone Wrong

Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter three of this fanfic!

Thanks to **Red Furry Demon** and **BullKrum** for reviewing!

The story is just getting started! fight scene!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah

Read and Review~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Curse gone Wrong

Marvolo Mansion 1989

Draco was pretty nervous. He had been instructed to put on his dark green battle robes and his silver mask. Which probably meant that he was going on a duel or a mission. Probably a practice duel right, Draco thought, they wouldn't let a nine year old on a mission would they? As he was deep in his thoughts someone knocked on his door and came in. It was his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Follow me." said the older Malfoy and turned around out the door. Draco hurried after his father, afraid to get lost in the mansion. After a couple of turns and stairs, he arrived at a slanted ramp downwards .

"Father? Where are we going?" Draco asked nervously.

"I can't tell you, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Lucius voice sounded in the torchlight, "Come on, let's keep going." As they went down the ramp, it became darker, and there were less and less torches. Finally, after minutes of walking, they reached an upward ramp that led straight to a door.

"When you hear someone knocking on the door, please open it and go out. Be prepared for anything. Good luck." Lucius Malfoy then went back into the darkness out. Draco peeked out a small crack in the wooden door and he saw a circular-ish stadium covered with obstacles. Is this some obstacle course, Draco thought. He wanted to see more of the place, but the crack was at the edge of the door, close to the wall, making Draco unable to see more at different angles. He settled for looking at his angle, and after five minutes, he began wondering what was going on. There was no movement or people on the field, nor was there anyone behind him. He sighed and conjured a simple stool to sit on while waiting. That's when he saw a flash of blue. He quickly looked again, there was no one in sight. I must be going crazy already looking at an empty stadium, Draco sighed and sat back down. He waited another good ten minutes when all hell broke loose. The torches in the tunnel sputtered and died leaving no light, except through the door. Draco instantly leaned over to check out the stadium when all the light in the stadium was gone also. He grabbed out his wand and held it up, using the light spell.

"Lumos." Usually there was a beam of light immediately shooting out of the tip of the wand, but not today. It shot out for about one centimeter before disappearing completely. Okay, this was getting scary. Draco groped around in the darkness and found the door handle. He mutter the Unlocking Charm and he heard a lock click open. Merlin, he was so dumb, it was probably a test to see his spell work and he spent his whole time sitting on a stool, fiddling around with his wand! Draco squinted in the darkness trying to see something, but he only saw black. Now Draco wasn't the kind of person to get scared of the dark, but this darkness had something scary about it. He nearly pissed his pants when he heard a voice sound above him.

"Looking for someone?" a cold voice rang through the blackness. Draco fumbled around with his wand, saying _Lumo_ s multiple times, over and over, but the light always seemingly disappeared. A emotionless chuckle sounded, Draco shuddered, as he had put cold chuckles with Voldemort as one thing. It was Voldemort's thing to chuckle evilly.

"Who are you? Turn on the lights!" He tried to sound commanding, but it came out like plea.

"Tell me who you are and I just might spare you your dignity when I duel you." He heard shuffling noises like the person was moving.

"Well, erm, fine! Bloody hell. I'm a Malfoy." Draco still didn't want to reveal his name, but it was pretty stupid since the Malfoy's only had one son.

"Draco?" The voice sounded dumbfounded and suddenly the lights blinked back on. Draco closed his eyes as the lights were like a fire, burning his dark adjusted eyes. When he finally managed to open a crack in his eyelids, he saw a lean figure with a wand in his hands. The person was dressed in dark blue battle robes and a golden mask. Slowly all the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Harry?" Both boys were utterly at lost for words.

"Don't want to interrupt, but Harry, you do have a duel to finish." Voldemort's voice rang through the air, getting both boys out of their shock.

"Expulso!" "Stupefy!" Their curses met at the middle of the air and there was a crack as the spells collided.

"Argh!" Draco yelled as Harry's spell sent him staggering backwards at the sheer power. He decided not to push his luck and just jumped out of the spells way while casting the Shield Charm. Harry gritted his teeth. It was a duel, as simple as that. But, Draco was his friend, Harry thought as he saw Draco hide behind a rock with a blue square floating in front of him. He gripped his wand tighter and started sending spells at Draco's direction.

"Reducto! Stupefy!" Spells and curses rained down on Draco's shield shattering it after seconds of battering. He got caught by a Jelly-Legs Jinx and went down, dropping his wand.

"Levicorpus!" Draco was suspended upside down in the air and screaming by now as he got more spells, some that were slightly dark.

"Do you surrender Draco? Your duelling is pathetic." Draco fumbled around in his robe trying to find a vial that contained a Erumpent Potion that exploded on contact. He finally found it and threw it at Harry hard. Harry instinctively pulled up his shield and as the potion smashed into the shield the surrounding areas burst into flames. The shield itself cracked under the explosion and a circle of fire.

"Well, well, Malfoy, playing dirty now are we? Aguamenti!" He shot the water spell a couple of times before the flames were extinguished.

"Please Harry! Are trying to kill me or what?" Draco frantically looked around, trying to find his wand in the smoke.

"You're begging are you?" Harry walked across burnt ground and props.

"So you are killing me?" Draco replied as coolly as possible.

"Nope. Stupefy!" The wandless Draco tried to dodge but tripped on a piece of wood and was hit by the spell. He bound Draco with a piece of rope and with Draco knocked out Harry stood triumphantly calling out.

"Father! I win!" Suddenly a loud crack sounded and Voldemort stood in the center of the stadium.

"Did you? Then you fight me." The Dark Lord sneered at Harry. Voldemort threw a portkey at Draco to get him out.

"What? No! I'll never fight you!" Harry said helplessly, knowing Voldemort was going to make him fight him.

"You won't? That's bad, because I'll fight you! Imperio!" Harry barely managed to jump out of the way. Spell after spell rained at Harry and he decided to fight back.

"Alarte Ascendare!" The spell completely missed Voldemort and the dark wizard chuckled.

"Need to work on your aim, don't you?" The Dark Lord smiled evilly, "Expuls.." Voldemort didn't get to finish his spell as a huge rock plummeted towards him.

The Dark Lord raised his wand up and muttered the Hover Charm to prevent the rock from flattening him completely. He then levitated it to the side and smashed it. When he turned back to face Harry, a cloud of dense gray smoke covered half of the arena. Voldemort randomly sent spells out into the smoke, trying to scare Harry out of the smoke. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the gloom, and Voldemort, hasty to have a victory, fired Reducto at it. The figure did not move and the spell smashed it into tiny bits.

"Harry?" Voldemort suddenly felt that something was wrong, but when he turned around it was too late.

"Miss me father?" Harry fired the Full-Body Bind Curse at the Dark Lord but the Dark Lord deflected it easy.

"Try harder next time." Voldemort shrieked, " Avada Kedavra!" He shot out the killing curse in the heat of the moment. Harry raised the Shield Charm only to see that it was the Killing curse and could not be blocked. The curse hit him in the head and he fell backwards roughly onto the ground. The last thing he heard before blacking out was two people screaming, "NO!".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well, thanks! I'm going to California in a couple days for two weeks, so I'm not sure when i'll update...

hopefully soon!

Thanks for the support, plz review more!


	5. Chapter 4 : Markings of a Heir

Chapter 4: The Markings of a Heir

Sup! Thanks for the personal record breaking number of views in one day!

Thanks to **KShara Khan** for reviewing, hold on tight, the story is just starting to get exciting!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah

READ AND REVIEW!

Now on to the chapter…...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Infirmary in Marvolo Mansion 1989

The throbbing pain in his forehead was what woke up Harry. He clutched his forehead with both hands, trying to dull the pain. He touched something that felt like a healed scar, and grabbed the mirror on the nightstand to check it out. The scar was shaped with a resemblance to a lightning bolt, with a tinge of red still on the raw scar.

"I see you are awake. Take this potion." A woman dressed in nurse robes walked over to Harry and handed over a green potion, indicating that it was a strong Pain-Reducing Potion. He grabbed it with haste and downed it in one go, immediately the effects took place and his forehead scar throbbed with less pain. Harry looked up inquisitively.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"I'm your personal healer, Master assigned me to you. You've been out for three days already."

"That long? What happened?" The color drained out of the woman's face and he suddenly remembered. He was hit by the Killing Curse during the duel between father and him. How did he survive? And more importantly, did father do it on purpose? He felt like the first question was more appropriate. "How did I survive the Killing Curse? That's impossible." The woman gulped nervously.

"I don't think she really knows." A voice he knew very well sounded out from the doorway of the infirmary. The woman immediately bowed down and said, "Master, he is well other than the occasional pain to his scar."

"Very good. Leave us." With that the woman scrambled away. Lord Voldemort turned back to Harry, red eyes piercing the boy. He must approach carefully as he lost trust when he used the Killing Curse. By some miracle, the boy managed to survive, but Voldemort believed in no miracles. As he was looking at the boy, he realized the boy looked extremely like him when he was young.

"Father, did you do it on purpose?" Voldemort gripped his hands tight together. He never expected such a big loss of trust. He only thought of a small loss of trust, but all the way to speculating that he did it on purpose was huge. He touched the boy's shoulder gently, something he never did before.

"No, Harry. I would never intentionally try to kill you." The boy looked at him suspiciously for a moment before sighing.

"I knew it. You would never try to kill me. Thanks for letting me know though." Voldemort let a sigh of relief mentally. He thought that the boy would scream and shout about how he was horrible and plan to run away. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Harry poked him. "Where's Draco?"

"He's fine, he is continuing his training right now." A silence followed before Harry broke the silence with a question.

"How did I survive that?" That was a question the Dark Lord was asking himself.

"I do not know, but I have my suspicions. I will let you know when I know the reasons certainly. Rest well, my boy. Advanced Potion training starts tomorrow. I'm arranging for a new teacher to come to teach you potions." The Dark Lord gave him a small pat and walked back out, thinking how the boy could have possibly survived when Nagini came.

" _Massster, I bring you the newsss that Sssnape informsss you that he will be at an Order Meeting tomorrow and mussst possstpone the lesssson to avoid sssusspicion._ " Nagini hissed out in Parseltongue.

" _Very well. But remind him that the lessssonsss are not meant to be taken lightly. He will arrive firssst thing at eight in the morning for the firssst lesssson for Harry."_ Voldemort replied angrily, thinking how he was going to punish Snape.

" _I will inform Sssnape of your thoughts. How isss the boy recovering?_ " Nagini inquired Lord Voldemort.

" _Better than I expected. He ssseemsss to be ssstill trusssting. I did not mean to hurt him badly, only for training purpossess._ " The Dark Lord let out a sigh of relief. Harry had not meant to overhear their conversation but he was glad that the Dark Lord did not really mean to kill him. He also never seen such a large snake, so he decided to ask his father.

" _Father_." Harry hissed out, Parseltongue coming out as naturally as English.

" _Yes?_ " The Dark Lord hissed back without realizing Harry was speaking in Parseltongue.

" _Who is that talking snake?_ " Harry pointed at Nagini.

" _You can hear what I say?_ " Nagini asked immensely surprised.

" _Why not? You are speaking in English_." By this point, even Voldemort looked shocked. Harry wondered what he had done to make both snake and man so shocked.

" _Harry. You are not speaking in English, but in Parseltongue, the language of snakes. When did you gain this ability?_ " Voldemort asked rapidly.

" _Really? I'm talking in another language? I didn't learn it!"_ Harry responded happily.

" _Boy, answer my question. When did you start talking to snakes?_ " Voldemort answered, his patience wearing thin from the events that took place in recent days.

" _I conversed with a few snakes while in the forest scouting I think. They always helped me on scouting sessions_." Harry tried to remember exactly when, but couldn't.

" _And you didn't think that was weird or special?_ " Nagini cut into Voldemort and Harry's conversation.

" _Um… No, I thought there were just talking snakes._ " Harry lowered his eyes embarrassed. Voldemort looked dumbfounded at this new discovery. The boy was more naive than he thought, this opened new possibilities to the future of the Death Legion and could explain why he wasn't killed by the Killing Curse. He strode over to the boy, took out a silver knife and cut shallowly into the boy's wrist. He collected some blood drops with a empty vial and healed the boy.

" _Rest well, and if you heard our conversation, the Potions Master will arrive on the day after tomorrow._ " Harry was going to ask why the "Order" meeting was delaying Snape, but held back, thinking that the Dark Lord might get angry.

" _Thank you father._ " With that Nagini and the Dark Lord went away from the Chamber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

12 Grimmauld Place, 1989

Snape didn't tell the Dark Lord that it was in fact him that asked for the Order meeting. The moment he realized that there was in fact a heir to Voldemort, he asked Dumbledore for a meeting to inform them of the startling discovery.

He grimaced at he saw Sirius, Remus and James come down from upstairs into the meeting room.

"Hello Snape! First time you called an emergency meeting. Must be important isn't? More imaginary Death Eaters coming to Hogwarts eh?" James greeted him in the sarcastic tone he had learned to ignore over the years. He would wipe the grins off their faces when they heard his news. The rest of the Order members filed in one by one and soon they were ready to commence the meeting.

Dumbledore knocked three times on the oak table and said, "Emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting is starting. Snape will be the only one reporting today. Please give Severus your full attention." And with that Snape stood up and cleared his throat, preparing to give the grave news to the rest of the Order.

"Today, I called an emergency meeting because of a startling news that Voldemort," lots of people flinched, " had informed me himself." Snape took a deep breath.

"Just get on with it!" Sirius called out impatiently. Snape glared at him and went back to talking.

"I am here to inform you that, Lord Voldemort has in fact, found a heir and…" He trailed off as by the point he said heir, the room erupted with shocked gasps and sudden intakes of breaths. Lots of "I knew this was going to happen." and "How could it be?" were spoken, but all were silence by Dumbledore's wand tapping the table again.

"Let Severus finish his report before we begin discussing this issue." Snape looked thankfully at Dumbledore and continued.

"He is in fact highly trained in all manners of courses, and has already learned Basic and Intermediate Potions from the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord is very busy and had asked me to teach the boy Advanced Potion Making." The Order members were very quiet as they absorbed this information. Finally, Remus spoke up.

"How old is this heir right now?" Severus narrowed his eyes and replied.

"If my sources are right, he is nine right now." Another round of gasps started again at this new piece of information.

"So you're saying that the heir of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has learned everything that Hogwarts teaches from first to third year basically." Tonks asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that is what I have said." Snape drawled back.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, and at our next meeting, we will discuss ways to find out who this boy is, as Tom never had a child as far as I know. Keep your eyes out for him. Until next time." The still shocked Order members shuffled out slowly, until only Snape and Dumbledore was left in the room. Snape turned to Dumbledore and asked.

"What should I do when I meet him Albus?" Dumbledore thought for a minute.

"Severus, teach him normally, but try to make subtle questions about his past. If he refuses, I suggest you to not push it, but slowly gain his trust. Good luck." Snape nodded and thanked Dumbledore. He walked to the Apparation Point and sighed. It is going to be a long day tomorrow, he thought before he Apparated back to his house.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

How is the first encounter between Snape and Harry going to turn out? Stay tuned!

I just had to get at least a chapter out before I headed to Cali so this is it. There just might be one more chapter before Sunday but anyways …

Thanks for reading,

please review a lot!


	6. Chapter 5 : And you are?

Chapter 5: And you are?

S **orry for the long wait! Here is a short chapter before some long ones! Thanks for all reviewers out there and please a future reviewer.**

 **read this stuff. Review this stuff. I am eternally gratefully. (jkjk)**

 **Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (i wish) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah**

 **On to Snape Snape Severus Snape.**

ooooooooooooooooooo

Potions Chamber, Marvolo Mansion, 1989

Snape had never felt so nervous in his life before. Maybe there was the one time he was inducted as a Death Eater and he was in very close proximity to Lord Voldemort. But for some reason meeting this kid was making the usually calm potions master pace around the huge potions chamber. He stopped moving completely when a voice sounded from the door.

"Looking for something?" Snape closed his eyes and scolded himself mentally. Why was he overreacting to this kid, he didn't sound very mean or evil. He turned around and pulled his thin lips into a smile as he noticed that the kid was wearing a golden mask. He understood Voldemort wanted his heir to have anonymity, but that meant he wouldn't able to tell Dumbledore anything useful about his appearance for now.

"Hello, young master." The kid cocked his head at young master but nodded.

"And you are?" Snape gazed straight into the kid's piercing green eyes.

"I am Professor Snape, your potions master." Snape wanted to test his abilities a bit so he asked a simple question. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The kid grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Really? I thought you could do better than that. It is an "advanced" potions course, at least that was what I thought. And if you really must know, it is the Draught of the Living Death." Snape was more startled than angry but he calmed himself and asked the question that he was instructed to ask.

"What is your name? I already told you mine." The kid was speechless for a moment.

"Um… I guess… My name is…. erm…." Harry was panicking. He didn't really want this man to know his name for some reason, his instinct told him this would save his life later on.

"Well.. my name is Brian. Brian Riddle." Snape gestured at the cauldron in front of him.

"Since we were already talking about the Draught of the Living Death, Brian, would you please brew it up for me? I will observe and through your abilities to brew this potion, I will make up the lesson plans for either more hard or easy." Brian sighed. Did the teacher think he was incompetent or what? He snickered under his breath. Snape had a surprise in store for him.

oooooooooooooooooo

"What is the meaning of this Brian? You have been brewing for two hours already!" Snape usually was immune to all the smoke released during potion making but whatever Brian was doing, it was generating smoke that made Snape cough like crazy.

"I demand that you come out this instant, Mr. Riddle!" Brian was sitting by the cauldron when he heard Snape's orders. Time to practice my drama skills, Brian thought as he put on his black cloak. He waved his wand theatrically with that all the smoke was sucked towards his wand, generating some wind, billowing his cloak, upping the drama factor. He saw Snape grit his teeth, about to lose his cool, but with him being the dark lord's heir, Snape couldn't and wouldn't get very angry at Brian. For now.

"Do you have the Draught ready? It spent more time than I expected." Brian smirked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have it." Snape narrowed his eyes, the boy was trying to do something.

"What do you mean when you say, I don't have it, young lord?" Then Brian did an unexpected thing.

"Tinky!" Instantly a small house elf appeared and bowed.

"Master, what do you require of me?" Brian reached in his robes and pulled out a crystal vial.

"Just do me a favor and drink this. Do your best to describe what you feel later." Snape eyes widened when he saw the emerald liquid. How could it be possible? Brewed in two hours? The heir is a genius at potions! He watched in horror as the house elf downed the liquid in one go, only to start convulsing on the ground immediately. The elf muttered incomprehensible words adding tiny screams occasionally. After about one minute the effects of the potion wore off and Brian dismissed the elf.

"I assume you know what that potion is potions master?" Snape replied immediately.

"Yes, young lord, it is the Drink of Despair, invented by the Dark Lord himself." Brian sat

down on a conjured chair.

"Please make the lessons as hard as possible. Never underestimate me again. If that is all Snape." Brian looked at Snape one last time in the eyes before swishing around leaving Snape marveling how well Voldemort raised his heir. Not too arrogant, not too proud, only showing off when needed. There was something amiss about the boy though. Something was very wrong about this heir that he could not name at that moment. He went back to the cauldron to find it still bubbling with the emerald fluid known as the Drink of Despair. And then something clicked within Snape. That was it! Those unmistakable green eyes that only Lily had. The boy couldn't be Harry could he? Harry's body was found a few days after he was kidnapped. Wait no. Not Harry's body to be exact. It was mangled baby with cuts all over the face, disfiguring it. No one bothered to check if he was really Harry or not. No this is too ridiculous Severus thought. But that last parting glance with those emerald orbs gave him the strangest feeling.

oooooooooooooo

 **Well this chapter was more of an intro of Snape, rather than more plot.**

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait and short chapter, I had too much to do. Going to Cali, coming back home, MATH DURING THE SUMMER….. (Arithmancy - one of hermione's favorites. Like Ron would say… "Bloody hell!")**

 **Well thanks for all the reviewers and please review too! Please review more as I have like .. 6 reviews right now.**

 **Oh well. The next chapter is coming soon. Sometime. IDK. oh well.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Wand and The Girl

Chapter 6: The Wand and The Girl

 **Hello world! I was back to the story fast and furious as I didn't update for around three weeks prior to the last chapter!**

 **PLease Please Please Read and Review this! Thanks !**

 **Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (i wish) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah (Though I do kind of own any spell that was created by me)**

 **On to the long chapter!**

oooooooooooooooooo

Throne Room, Marvolo Mansion 1989

Lord Voldemort was not easily provoked out of his calm. But there was one man in the entire world who could get on his nerves very easily. The self proclaimed leader of the light, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who the hell even had this kind of name? Voldemort smirked. With the raid he was planning today, it would give the Order a wake up call. His raids were dwindling down on numbers, as he spent time training his heir Harry or more commonly known as Brian now. With the attacks lowering, the Ministry started some rumors on how he was weakened or some bullshit like that. But on the other hand, Dumbledore had his Order members more uptight than normal. The Order Auror's were patrolling everywhere, the Ministry splitting up the Wizarding World into sectors, some were the Order's responsibility, usually the most hard hit sections. The less attacked areas were in the hand of lazy Ministry Aurors. Those were the sectors he was switching too. Lucius did a bit of changing of the sectors and the ones with more light wizards and resources were handed over to the Ministry Aurors. That was where he was raiding today. Straight into the heart of the shopping district, Diagon Alley.

"Master? The scouts have reported back." A voice squeaked behind him.

"Please continue Wormtail." His voice was colder than normal. Wormtail gulped loudly and continued.

"Parts of Knockturn Alley's apparition wards have been dismantled, we are ready." Voldemort stood up suddenly, causing Wormtail to stumble backwards slightly.

"Get the Death Eaters in position, apparate on my command. Take the full on members of the Legion too."

"The Legion my Lord? Only your heir and Malfoy are full on mem…"

"Just take everyone who have been given masks! Now GO!" Voldemort motioned Wormtail out with a thrust of magical energy, practically smashing the man out.

" _Nagini! Tell Brian to get ready!"_ The huge python slithered off Voldemort's arm and into the shadows.

" _Yesss, Massster, shall I tell him to meet you at the courtyard in ten minutes?_ " The Dark Lord pondered for a moment about the time he needed to get ready. It was about ten minutes, Nagini knew him too well.

" _Pleassse do that._ "

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian accioed his robes from his wardrobe, just to speed up the process, he was about to go on his first raid! He put on his special robes he reserved for his first raid, a pure black robe with threads of silver and grey woven randomly around the black cloak, giving him the appearance of a wraith. Brian then grabbed his golden mask and placed it on. He stared into the mirror at his own reflection. Indeed, the fear factor was upped by the mask and cloak, it would do well. He spared one last glance at the mirror then grabbed a handcrafted wand made by his father and continued down the corridors leading to the apparition point.

By the time he arrived, his father was giving out instructions to the Death Eaters going.

"Remember, today's goal is to scare the old man. Burn as many shops and send up the Dark Mark anytime. If you see Dumbledore himself, contact me. Oh, and do not burn Ollivanders, do not burn the wand shop. Off you go." With that, pops sounded and the Death Eaters were off.

"Father. Do I apparate with you?" Brian looked up expectantly.

"Yes, but before we go, I must tell you something. Today's raid was to have a distraction for you to go to Ollivander's and get your wand." Voldemort looked down at his son. " I know crafted one, but that wand cannot handle the more powerful spells, so you will get your wand early. Do you understand? Don't engage in fights unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, father," and he grabbed his father's hand and disapparated straight to Diagon Alley.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Diagon Alley, 1989

Brian had never seen something so chaotic in his life. Wizards were screaming and running, glass was broken, Death Eaters were firing curses all around, and some braver people were fighting back, as no Auror's arrived yet. Brian smirked as people screamed even louder as the Dark Mark was fired into the sky like a giant evil firework. He has hustled straight to Ollivander's wand shop and Voldemort thrust him towards Ollivander, who was still in his shop tending over a wand. Brian took off his mask, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

"Ollivander the Death Eaters outside, please get him a wand. Now." The Dark Lord's cutting tone sounded and Ollivander looked up. He didn't know who in their right minds would be buying a wand at a Death Eater raid but nevertheless, a customer was a customer.

"Of course sir." He dipped his head in greeting and straight away he immediately grabbed a wand from the first shelf and gave it to Brian.

"How's this one? Nice and springy, 10 inches, willow wood, dragon heartstring." The moment the wand touched his hand, Ollivander snatched it back.

"Hmm… How about this one?" He accioed a wand that was high up and put it in Brian's hand, " 10 and ¾ inches, pliable, ash wood, unicorn hair. No, no, that won't work." As Ollivander snatched the wand back, Brian's eyes were drawn towards a wand box on the side that was covered with dust.

"Can I try that one?" Ollivander looked at it and didn't speak for a few moments.

"Most certainly young man." The box zoomed towards Ollivander and he gently plucked out the wand and handed it over to Brian.

"This one is 11 inches, holly wood, with a phoenix feather, very nice and supple." The moment Brian touched it, he felt the most wonderful sensation he had in his life. A gentle tingling up his arm and around his body and with a jolt a wisp of smoke shot out of it. Ollivander jerked back as the smoke became a snake that was hissing at him. The Dark Lord chuckled at the sight.

"This wand is the brother wand to the Dark Lord's wand you know?" Voldemort stared at the man, somewhat surprised. Brian gaped.

"You could also try another one, child." Ollivander turned around to pick up another box when both father and son said,

"No! This one is perfect!" Ollivander shrugged and a bag of Galleons was thrown on his table. The Dark Lord turned around briskly and started towards Knockturn Alley to apparate away. Brian hurriedly put on his mask before anyone saw his face.

They were halfway to Knockturn Alley, thick in the battlezone when someone cried out, "The Aurors! They're here, even the Order Aurors!"

Voldemort cursed under his breath, this was expected, but Brian was supposed to be back at the mansion. The Aurors immediately engaged the Death Eaters who slowly started to retreat. The Dark Lord tried to hide Brian under his robes before anyone noticed, but he was a second too late.

"He has child captive!" One of the Aurors yelled and they all turned towards the Dark Lord. They renewed their efforts to get to the supposedly "kidnapped" child. Brian looked up with puppy eyes and asked the question he did not want to answer.

"Can I duel a bit?" Voldemort sighed. Brian was not going to be talked out of his first potential duelling experience. He was too stubborn, the Dark Lord would have said yes if it was only Ministry Aurors, but Dumbledore's were more dangerous. He sighed.

"Yes, but stick close to me…" But Brian ran off the second he said yes. Merlin's beard, he was going to ground Brian after this madness. He watched slack jawed as Brian ran straight towards the Order of Phoenix Aurors, was he mad? He saw as James Potter and Sirius Black both ran towards the boy with their arms wide reaching out to grab the child. But Brian stopped abruptly and held his wand up. All the Order members looked questionally at the boy. The boy looked around chuckled.

"Terra fragor!" Brian did a complex motion and suddenly the ground around Brian rippled and exploded upwards when the ripples reached the Aurors. The Aurors closest to the ripple were hurt badly and couple Death Eaters were also thrown up, but no one really cared. All the Aurors were thinking the same thing. Who the hell was this kid?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Throne Room, Marvolo Mansion 1989

Lord Voldemort paced around the throne room with a boy sitting on a small chair to the side.

"Let me ask you this one more time," The Dark Lord paused pacing and walked towards the boy. He lifted the boy's head up and stared right into his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I was duelling. Sort of." The boy shrugged.

"Arghh! Now the Order knows of you! Dumbledore will search every file in the Ministry to try and know your true name. Dammit Brian, why couldn't you just have chosen a crappy Ministry Auror and duelled him instead? No, you had take on all of them at once! Merlin!" Voldemort's hands were shaking with anger and anyone other than Brian would probably be begging for mercy about now. But as it is, Brian conjured his book titled " _The Darkest of the Dark: Offensive Spellwork_ " and started reading as his father ranted about.

"Wormtail! Take that muggle that we captured today up here. I need to torture someone right now." Wormtail immediately ran down to the dungeons, appearing several minutes later with a small girl in tow. Brian looked up from his book when he saw the girl. She had brown bushy hair, brown eyes and a tear streaked face full of grime. Brian usually didn't care much about these prisoners his father brought up to torture. Something was off about her, he didn't know what it was yet though.

"Girl what is your name?" His father harshly asked the girl, dragging the girl towards her with magic. The girl mumbled something incomprehensible and his father got more angry.

"Crucio!" The girl started to convulse on the ground in agony, Voldemort only held it for a while before stopping.

"Wha.." Voldemort started to ask again but Brian stopped him.

"Wait, let me ask." Brian walked towards the girl who looked up at him startled. "What is your name?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was really scared. She was walking home from school when a bunch of dark robed people took her away and locked her up in a dungeon. A rat man then dragged her up to a dark throne room where she saw a man point a stick at her and ask her name. Hermione tried to choke out her name but her vocal cords were still raw from all the screaming. The man then did something that hurt so much that it was like thousands of needles pressing into her skin. But then a boy came into view to stop the man. This was all so wrong, why did the boy just watch her get tortured? The boy came up and she looked up into the endless emerald orbs that were his eyes.

"What is your name?" Hermione blinked back tears.

"My name is Hermione." She whispered as she couldn't speak loudly. The boy looked at her and asked another question.

"What is your last name?" She swallowed some saliva to soothe her throat and replied.

"It's Granger." The boy stood up and looked at her weirdly. He went back to converse with the man in hushed tones. She caught some words that made no sense at all, like "Mudblood", "magic", "half-blood", and "try". Then they started hissing at each other, she looked at them as if they were mad. Finally the man sighed and sat down on his throne, signalling that the boy had won the argument. He took out his own wand and pointed it at her.

"Rennervate." A red light streaked towards her chest and immediately she felt better.

"Can you sit up? Or even move at all?" Hermione nodded her head and was able to stand up with the help of the boy.

"Merlin's beard. It appears that we found a Mudblood witch." The man said to the boy, who nodded his head. He then turned and asked her a question she would never forget.

"So, Hermione, ever heard of magic?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Okay, just so if you are wondering how in the world does using Rennervate tell if Hermione was a possible witch or not, my version of the spell basically only affects people with magical cores, if you tried it on any random muggle, it wouldn't work at all. So yeah.**

 **Thanks for Kshara Khan for reviewing (twice already, nice) and Lionsfire78 for asking a question. I encourage you guys to ask more questions and review more!**

 **Answer to Lionsfire78: Just read the next chapter (which isn't out yet, so be prepared)**

 **Please Review! Thank you all for reading this story!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon. Very soon.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Burning

Chapter 7: The Burning

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry ! The wait has been long because I couldn't get myself to write.**

 **I have been rewatching the HP films and couldn't put it down. The DH part 2 was too sad, reminding myself again and again that there wouldn't be another one.**

 **But as JK Rowling says: "The stories we love do live in us forever."**

 **Oh well…. on to the 1K chapter…..**

 **Please Review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE all JKR**

oooooooooooooooooo

Marvolo Mansion 1989, Throne Room

The Dark Lord suddenly had a pulsing headache. Some Death Eater was in front of him, grovelling and kissing his shoes, seriously, did this people have any sanitary concerns? Voldemort chuckled out loud by accident, imagining that the person was licking a smidgen of piss that was on his shoes. Everyone in the room stopped breathing when he laughed. Looked around questionly not knowing he laughed out loud instead of mentally. Ah shit, Voldemort thought, they expect me to torture someone because of the information quality, which was probably poor.

"My lord, do you also think that Dumbledore is taking over the Ministry held sectors?" The Dark Lord tilted his head and pondered. What could he do? Torture the man and have him repeat the information? No that would be a waste of magic, what could he do? He thought as he gently rubbed Nagini's scaly head. Oh of course! He could ask Nagini about the man information. The corners of his lips quirked up as he knew speaking Parseltongue was something his followers feared, as they did not know what he was ordering Nagini to do, kill them or go sleep.

" _Nagini! What was the man talking about? I wasn't paying attention._ " Voldemort whispered softly, but loud enough so the Death Eaters could hear.

" _Ah! I knew it by that look in your eyesss that you were thinking of something particularly funny."_ Voldemort glared at Nagini and tried again.

" _Yesss, yesss, but that issn't the point! What wasss he sssspeaking about?"_ Nagini flicked her tongue out and replied.

" _Of course, my lord. He wasss sssaying that Dumbledore had pulled ssssome Phoneix Aurorssss to the Minisssstry sssectorsss, while ssslowly replacing their resservess with hissss own."_ Voldemort nodded. Lucius's little trick of switching around sectors wouldn't have lasted any longer anyways. The old man was a cautious one, knowing his unpredictable spouts of attack. The sectors were now probably half full of Dumbledore supporters and it would be more difficult to attack. It didn't matter though, he had too many Death Eaters anyways, it would do to raid some places to satisfy his followers bloodlust.

"Dumbledore is being cautious again, but we have to show no fear. Have Lucius come in." He dismissed the Death Eater spy and called in one of his more trustworthy followers.

"My lord." Lucius kneeled in front of Voldemort before getting beckoned up.

"Plan two more raids in sectors with more Muggles. Fire up as many Dark Marks as you like to scare the Muggles. Use flashier spells to get the Muggles to start wondering. If Dumbledore arrives, leave immediately, none of you have any chance against him. Don't use Fiendfyre at all. Dismissed Lucius." Lucius bowed his head and left. Voldemort remembered one last thing.

"Kidnap the Mudblood girl's parents in the first one."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Marvolo Mansion 1989, few hours later

Brian was called into the throne right after he did another potion session with Snape. He was starting to enjoy his lessons with Snape, he really wanted to take his mask off but his father absolutely insisted to not allow Snape to see his face. He was still deep in his thoughts when he slammed into the wooden door of the throne room.

"Damn it!" He kicked the huge studded doors and stormed into the room, completely ignoring the two Carrows and some poor Muggles that were being tortured by them. The Muggles all ogled at him because he was a child, walking around with people getting tortured.

"Father, would you please put up the auto open spells on the door? It has been annoying." Voldemort smirked.

"Maybe you should just look where you're walking." Voldemort drawled at Brian and he pointed at the Muggles over on the side. "Want to take a guess at who those two are?" Brian looked over.

"The Grangers? Merlin father, what are you going to do to them?" The Grangers looked over at the mention of their names and they looked at Brian with pleading eyes. Both of them screamed as two Death Eaters hit each one of them with a Cruciatus Curse. Brian frowned and turned around. "Are you going to keep Hermione? Are you crazy? Some Mudblood? You've gone mental!" His voice echoed in the spacious room. The Dark Lord glared at Brian.

"I sense a very powerful core in her, Brian. She will be our Mudblood leader. Rallying the stronger ones. Mudbloods are worthless, but we want the stronger ones in our hands." Brian nodded at the logic. Suddenly Voldemort stood up, he waved his hand at the Grangers and disillusioned them. RIght after Bella and Hermione came in talking to each other. At that Brian gulped, if Hermione saw her parents here, they would be very screwed.

"Can you do wandless magic Mrs. Lestrange?" Bella smiled at Hermione and replied.

"Some Hermione, but Brian's father there can do it very well." Hermione looked up at the Dark Lord adoringly, and Voldemort looked away feeling disgusted at the look. Brian suppressed a laugh and but quieted when Voldemort started speaking.

"Mudb….. I mean Hermione, do you want to go home? I mean you have your parents there right?" Hermione perked up at the mention of her parents.

"Sir, could I go between my parents and your place and learn magic?" Voldemort smirked.

"Of course, but you should go back to your parents first shouldn't you?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I should." Voldemort gestured to Wormtail.

"Bring the young lady home please." Wormtail nodded and whisked Hermione away, who was trying to strike up a conversation. Voldemort spoke after the door was closed.

"Alecto, you were at the first Muggle Raid weren't you?" The air rippled where the disillusionment charm was placed.

"Yes, my lord." Voldemort took off the charm, revealing two Death Eaters and two Muggles.

"And you did what I asked?" There was a silence that was punctuated by Mrs. Granger crying.

"I did, my lord. Their house was burned down, along with transfigured puppets." Voldemort chuckled darkly.

"Welcome to the mansion, Hermione."

ooooooooooooooooo

 **Well thanks for reading…**

 **School starts on Monday for me…. so sad…**

 **I spent my summer watching Harry Potter, reading Harry Potter….**

 **And now summer has ended, all that Fanfic reading has to stop…**

 **Next update will be in some weeks….**

 **THANK YOU! REVIEW MORE!**


	9. Chapter N: As in Notification

Hi guys, I know its been a long time but here is a notice. First of all, as of now, I am revising the plot of the story, as I feel like it is not that good. I will revamp the plot and plan it out more before publishing anything. I felt like the original plot was too cheesy and dull, so I am almost completely scrapping it and rewriting. Don't' worry, the current chapters will stay the same. But if you would like to know, Ch. 8 is almost finished and Ch. 9 is in the making.

Also I'm giving a warning / spoiler right now (it's not that big of a spoiler, recommend you to read this), I will be skipping quite a lot of years in the story. I will extend the plot right now a bit more, put Brian/Harry in school and skip all the way until it is the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I feel like I cannot write that much right now, but I am considering once done with the story, I'll go back and write a prequel of some sort, or perhaps a series of one shots. Yea that's basically it, just giving it out to the homies out their who want to see the story continue! Thank you so much for your patience!

Updates list:

LoL one shot published

The Ridiculous Love Triangle has potential update coming soon too

See you guys soon!


End file.
